


Before the long night 2

by JohnDoe44



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Last Night Alive, Sex, Trust, pre apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44
Summary: There is one thing Arys wants to try before the dead arrive.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Before the long night 2

He should be sleeping, but he knew it was useless. He couldn’t see how anyone could sleep knowing what was coming. He decided not to be idle and instead he walked around the castle, checking defences and making sure everything was in place. He had also been to the crypts, to see his mother. All those years he had wondered what had befallen her and she was in the crypts that whole time. Despite himself he was angry at his uncle for not telling him, he allowed him to swear away his life without even knowing what he was giving up. He was grateful for his uncles protection, he just wished he had told him. 

Then there was Daenerys. He had been avoiding her all day, which was a near impossible task. He had decided he wouldn’t tell her until after the battle, he wanted to keep her focused on the dead not which one of them should sit the throne. To his own surprise he found that he wasn’t all that bothered by there relation. He loved her regardless, shared blood or no. 

The twang of a bow caught his attention and he went over to investigate. He found his little sister shooting arrows at a dummy. Cousin not sister he thought.

“I think he’s dead.” He said, the dummy had at least a dozen arrows imbedded in it. 

“He was dead after the first shot.” She replied, loosing another arrow. “What are you doing out here?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” He said.

“I imagined you would be off fucking your Queen.” She said. He looked around to make sure none had heard her remark and found they were still alone.

“Careful what you say Arya.” He retorted.

“Everyone knows Jon.” She said with a shrug. “So why aren’t you with her?”

“It’s complicated.” He said. “There is something I’ve been keeping from her and I know I would spill it if I saw her. And we don’t want a distracted dragon rider when the dead come.”

“What secret?” She asked. He sighed, if there was one person he could always trust it was his little sister.

“I’m the true born son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.” He said solemnly. For the first time Arya looked away from the dummy and towards him. Her shock was plain as day.

“What?” She asked incredulously.

“The rebellion was built on a lie, they loved one another and ran away.” He said, trying to keep his emotions in check. “Your father kept me safe from Robert all these years.”

“All this time you weren’t a bastard at all, you were a king.” She said, she gave a humourless laugh. “Mother must be having a fit beyond the grave.”

“Aye.” He said. A strange look came across Arya’s face.

“So your not my brother.” She said walking towards him. 

“No, but I...” He was cut off when she pressed her lips to his. “What are you doing?” He asked when she pulled back.

“We’re probably going to die soon.” She said, her face still inches from her own. “I want to know what it’s like before that happens.” Realisation took him, she wanted him to bed her.

“Arya... I uh.” Once again she interrupted him by taking his lips in a kiss. She had backed him into the wall so there was no escape. He did not return the kiss but felt his cock harden in his breeches. His mind screamed at him to stop, but when she slipped her tongue within his lips he found himself returning the kiss. They would all die shortly anyway, if this is what she wanted than maybe he should do it. Her hands began to work on his jerkin and he found himself reciprocating pulling of her outer layers. Once his shirt was removed she pushed him back onto some sacks of grain. He sat there dumbfounded as she pulled off her shirt, naturally his eyes went to her breasts but they also noticed several scars on her torso. Not as severe as his own but it still angered him to see. Those thoughts disappeared when she slipped out of her trousers, she was now fully exposed to him. She was beautiful he thought. She had truly matured into a beautiful young lady. She walked over to him slowly and as soon as she was within range he pulled her down onto him. He kissed her as his hands roamed her body. He trailed kisses down her neck before reaching her chest. He took her breasts into his mouth one by one, listening to her moan as he licked and sucked at her teats. 

“Jon, please Jon I’m ready.” She muttered. He flipped them over and removed his own breeches. As desperate as he now was to fuck her there was one more thing he had to do. He spread her legs and dipped his head between them, smiling at her look of confusion. Without warning he kissed between her legs, earning a wanton moan from Arya. He used his tongue too lap at her folds, while he sucked at her juices. She wrapped her legs around his head and he continued to labor between her thighs until she came undone with a mighty scream. When he pulled back he smiled at how flustered she looked, still panting for breath. His beard was slick with her desire but she still pulled him into a kiss when she got the chance. Ready to be within her he positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing the tip against her slick opening.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“I’m sure.” She said. Jon slowly inserted his cock into her folds and they both gasped in pleasure. Gods she was tight. After giving her moment to adjust to the feeling he slowly began to move within her. After several moments of slowly moving in and out of her she began to match his movements. This encouraged him to pick up the pace, and before long to night was alive with the sounds of his cousins cries. She urged him on and his thrusts became harder and faster, reaching the mouth of her womb before withdrawing. Jon lost control when her walls began to tighten and he spilled within her. This sent her over the edge as well as she once more found her release. He withdrew his cock and his seed spilled from her sex, as he sat down next to her. 

There ecstasy soon turned to ash as the sounds of the horn filled the air. They said farewell and made there way to there positions.


End file.
